halofandomcom-20200222-history
Halo: The Fall of Reach
Halo: The Fall of Reach is a prequel to Halo: Combat Evolved and is also the first Halo novel to be published. Written by Eric Nylund and published on October 30, 2001. The novel was reportedly finished in seven weeks eventually becoming a Publisher's Weekly bestseller with nearly 200,000 copies sold in the United States and United Kingdom. Story Synopsis The prologue begins on the planet Jericho VII on February 12, 2535 and it reveals the Spartans as a whole as well as their purpose. As the seemingly unstoppable Covenant war-machine moves into place to glass Jericho VII,Spartan Red and Blue team's are sent to prevent the destruction of the planet. Unfortunately, their mission is unsuccessful, and they retreat to their nearby vessel and watch as the planet is glassed. The story itself begins with Dr. Catherine Halsey and Lieutenant Junior Grade Jacob Keyes on board the Han, a UNSC diplomatic shuttle. Their mission is to identify a potential candidate, John, for Halsey's Spartan-II program. The plot then goes on to show in detail the brutal indoctrination and training regime that John and the other Spartans are put through. Chief Petty Officer Mendez trains the Spartan II's, showing them the many virtues required (ex. courage, skill, etc.) while Deja (an AI created by Dr. Halsey for the Spartan-II program) teaches them history, mathematics and physics. After a daring training mission, John is made squad leader of the remaining Spartans. Later, the Chief meets Cortana (Halsey's identical AI) and, through teamwork, passes a test, which required them to pass an anti-tank minefield, kill/injure fellow soldiers, and survive air-raids from a Skyhawk jump jet armed with rockets, but not without quite a few scratches and bruises. On February 3, 2525 first contact is made with an alliance of alien races that refers to itself as The Covenant (although it is frequently mentioned that, at this point, humanity does not fully understand the Covenant caste system). On that day, a single Covenant Warship exterminated the entire surface population of the Outer Colony Harvest. Three UNSC battleships, the destroyer Heracles and the frigates Arabia and the Vostok, are sent to investigate this incident, initiated first engagement protocols and attempted contact, engaged the Covenant ship in battle, and are subsequently routed. Only one, the Heracles, manages to return to Reach badly damaged. By December of the same year, the UNSC has mobilized a massive Fleet under the command of Vice Admiral Preston Cole, with orders to reclaim the Harvest Colony and stop the Covenant advance. Cole's Fleet manages a victory at Harvest, but at a high cost - two thirds of his ships are destroyed. Despite significant tactical brilliance on the part of Human commanders, Covenant technology guarantees a three to one kill/loss ratio in most battles. One by one, the Outer Colonies fall to the onslaught and by 2535, all have been destroyed. To protect the location of Earth, the UNSC/Vice Admiral Preston Cole established the Cole Protocol. If any Covenant are present, selective purges of databases on all ship based and planetary data networks are activated. When human forces are forced into retreat, they must not execute a Slipspace jump in the direction of Earth, or any major population center, even if this forces them to jump without the necessary navigational calculations (a "blind jump"). If such a jump is not possible, and if capture is imminent, the Captain must order a self-destruct. The on-board ship AI construct, normally imperative to navigation and tactical decisions, must either be destroyed or removed. However, due to the shortage of good officers, Keyes was promoted to Commander in 2552 and assumed command of the [[UNSC Iroquois|UNSC Iroquois]]. Shortly thereafter, he foresaw a Covenant attack on Sigma Octanus IV thanks to a paper by SPARTAN-084. His actions resulted in the destruction of a Covenant Destroyer, two Frigates and chasing off a Covenant Carrier with a daring maneuver dubbed the "Keyes Loop". This unprecedented victory against a Covenant force earned him a promotion to UNSC Captain and helped him to become recognized by the entire UNSC. Keyes and the Iroquois remained in the Sigma Octanus system to partake in The Battle of Sigma Octanus IV. He later returned to Reach (inadvertently disclosing the location of Reach to the Covenant via a homing beacon attached to the Iroquois) and was debriefed by an ONI council. Here he met SPARTAN-117 once again. By 2552, many of Humanity's Inner Colonies have been destroyed by the Covenant and Reach was next. In a move of desperation, the Office of Naval Intelligence Section-3 SPARTAN division orders the execution of a secret plan to capture a Covenant ship using their SPARTAN forces and find their home world in order to capture a Prophet, one of their religious leaders. A group of Spartans, led by the Master Chief, are chosen for this mission, and board a specially outfitted Halcyon class cruiser known as the Pillar of Autumn (under the command of Captain Jacob Keyes). This plan, however, is interrupted by the necessity of destroying the Navigational Database of the UNSC Circumference, a Prowler, still docked at a station orbiting Reach just before its fall. The rest of the Spartans were sent down to the planet to defend the Orbital MAC generators. .]] During the Battle of Reach, Reach is overrun. All attempts to resist are futile and are crushed by the Covenant, and the UNSC Fleet is obliterated. Worse still, the Master Chief thinks that Dr. Halsey and all of the Spartans but himself are killed on the surface of the planet. Cortana plots an exit vector in compliance with the Cole Protocol, though not completely at random. She had decrypted Forerunner glyphs found by the Master Chief on Sigma Octanus IV. The NAV coordinates led the Pillar of Autumn to what the Covenant had been searching for: Halo, an extremely sacred Forerunner artifact. Trivia *An excerpt from this book, along with excerpts from Halo: The Flood and Halo: First Strike, was included in a directory on Halo PC. It is found on the disc, in the "Goodies" section. *John-117 is playing King of the Hill on the playground of Elysium City Primary Education Facility No. 119, which contains a 7 reference(9-1-1=7) *In the final three sections of the book, starting at Sigma Octanus IV there is a typo which records all events as occurring 2542 instead of 2552. *While the Pelican is said to carry only 15 Marines, it somehow is able to carry sixty-seven children and CPO Mendez in the troop bay. Also, John is still able to make his way to the back of the dropship with all these children on board. *Interestingly, the first section of this book is titled "Reveille" and involves characters emerging from cryo-sleep. The first section from Halo: Combat Evolved is also appropriately titled "Reveille" and also involves someone waking from cryo-sleep. Reveille is a traditional bugle call of the U.S. military, which is sounded at the start of each day on military installations, to wake up the troops. Also, "Reveille" translates in French, to "Awaken". *The power of the energy shields on the Covenant ships is inconsistent, following the canon of the universe and this book. In one instance, a ship hit with nuclear warhead is still functional, actually appearing to shrug the explosion off. However, during a battle with Keyes using a pair against two Covenant ships (which were larger then the one from the previous instance), the EMP from the warheads knocks out the shields on the ships through the potent blast. Though it could be explained that in the years following the first Nuke attack on a Covenant ship, the UNSC might have upgraded its nukes. Or that different Covenant ships have different levels of shielding like the elite rankings but instead of rank its based on size. *At the end of the book, there is the Halo: Combat Evolved logo with a rating box, saying that it is rated T (for Teen) while it is actually rated M (for Mature). *In Halo 3, Cortana states several quotes from this book during Cortana moments, all of which are Dr. Halsey's. Such as: "Can I speak with you please? What's your name? It's very nice to meet you. You like games? So do I.", "You have been called upon to serve, you will be trained...and you will become the best we can make you. You will be the Protectors of Earth and all her Colonies.", and "Could you sacrifice yourself to complete your mission? Could you watch him die?"(In the game, "yourself" and "him" are changed to "me", referring to Cortana) However, this may be because she was malfunctioning, since Cortana was "spawned" (created) from Dr. Halsey's mind. *In Halo 3 at the beginning of the arrival clip scene, there is a reference to Spartan 117 being extremely lucky. Master Chief's luck was mentioned quite a bit during the series. Notably, John's luck is shown when Dr. Halsey flips an old coin. *The Cortana terminal in the level Cortana makes a reference to Dr. Halsey's coin test. *During the battle of Sigma Octanus IV the pelican that is used to evac blue team from Cote D' Azur is carrying 14 marines and 4 spartans, a load out of 18 total. However the pelican is only capable of holding 15 passangers and in Halo: The Flood it is stated that 15 is pushing the limit as it is. Despite this inconsistency the pelican is stated as taking off normally and moving off at maximum speed, even though it is overcrowded and overloaded. *The Battle of Reach is one of the only documented battles in which a Covenant Supercruiser participated. *Both Sam (correctly) and Fhajad (incorrectly) are given the service tag 034 in the book.Halo: The Fall of Reach, Pages 40,141 *The Chinese version has many mistakes: e.g. Cortana mentioned that there were 314 Covenant ships whereas the Chinese version stated that there were 31,400 Covenant ships. Also in Chapter 36, the "UNSC Pillar of Autumn" was translated into Pelican dropship. *In the beginning of the book the Grunts are said to sound like dogs and their speech could not be translated. Yet ın all three Halo games you can understand the Grunts and do not sound like dogs at all. This is most likely because the UNSC's translation software has been upgraded in the later games. *In the first half or so of the book, a typo removes most "fi" pairs in the italicized text (as seen in the words "start le" in which the first two letters are missing from the word "file"). *On the cover, between the "A" and the "L" in the word Halo, there is a Marathon symbol. It also has 7 circles surrounding it, another reference to 7. This is the same for all of the Halo Novels. *There is a running inconsistency in the franchise regarding when humans first encountered the Elites. According to The Fall of Reach the Master Chief first fights an Elite above Reach during the battle. ''The Cole Protocol'' describes Gray team's encounter with Elites several years before the Battle of Reach. Ghosts of Onyx reveals that the Spartan-IIIs first encountered the Sangheili in 2537. In First Strike, Spartan-104 notes that the Elites never ran away. 'Halo: First Strike', Page 137. Halo Wars prominently features Elites during the Second Battle of Harvest. Similarly, there is some inconsistency as to first contact with the Engineers, since Master Chief reportedly first observes an Engineer during the Battle of Sigma Octanus IV; however, Avery Johnson saw the Engineer Lighter Than Some during Halo: Contact Harvest'Halo: Contact Harvest', Page 132 and Engineers are featured during Halo Wars *On the second to last page of chapter 22, James (a Spartan) salutes the Master Chief with his left hand. Which means his arm must have been flash cloned because it was burnt down to the elbow earlier. This also has the possibility of being a mistake on the writers part. *There are several inconsistencies in the Halo novels, written by different authors, concerning the UNSC tech level, and weaponry of the time. In “The Fall of Reach”, around the time of the first Covenant engagement, John and the other Spartans were said to be using MA3 assault rifles, a precursor to the MA5Bs and MA5Cs shown in other novels, at around the same time. In addition to this, “First Strike” was apparently the first contact with the BR-55 battle rifle, even though a prototype had been in existence several years before. Considering the role the Spartan II s played, it seems ridiculous that they didn't also receive field tests of this weapon in the twenty seven years from which it was first used. The prototype BR-55 was issued to the marines on Harvest during the first engagement with the Covenant, 2525. External Links *[http://www.amazon.com/gp/reader/0345451325/ref=sib_dp_pt/102-6002849-0256936 Read the first chapter of Halo: The Fall Of Reach] References Related Pages *Flash clones fr:Halo de: la Chute de Reach Fall of Reach Fall of Reach